Patricia
'''Patricia '''is a major character in the feature film, the Fox and the Pooch. She's the wife of Wayne and the mother of Will. Background Patricia was orphaned when she was seven-years-old and raised by her grandparents until she was old enough to take care of herself. When she turned 19, she moved out of her grandparents' and into a small apartment in Dog City. In Dog City, she got a job as a gym trainer. While she worked there, she met and fell in love with a young Bloodhound named Wayne. They soon got married and had a son named Will. Wayne got a job as the lieutenant of the Dog City army while Patricia stayed home to take care of Will and the house as the housewife. In the present day, Patricia plans to help her husband reunite Fox and Dog City, that way dogs won't go through what she and Wayne went through as children. Personality Patricia is shown to be a caring and loving dog who puts aside the differences of others, and sees them for who they truly they are. Next to her husband, son and the Dog Detectives, Patricia had no prejudice against foxes, especially since they were responsible for her parents' death. She knew that other foxes are kind and gentle creatures who show love and compassion for other animals like dogs. Patricia loved Wayne so much and had confidence in his plans to end the segregation once and for all. As mentioned in her background, she doesn't want dogs to go through what she and Wayne went through as children. Even though, Patricia is loving and calm, she's very worrisome, fearful, insecure and has a tendency to hide her feelings from her family (mainly her husband). The reason, she doesn't share her feelings with Wayne is because she doesn't want him to get involved with her problems. Unfortunately for Patricia, Wayne knows his wife so well, that he knows when she's in need of help. Patricia doesn't just dislike sexism, she's afraid of it because whenever she's around Chief, he always threatens Patricia when Wayne has his back turned. In the cartoon series, Patricia is shown to be very relaxed and calm that her family is safe and the foxes are saved from Chief's evil plans to kill them all. Physical appearance Patricia is a slender and beautiful wolf dog hybrid with white fur. Before her death, she wore a silver wedding ring. Appearances The Fox and the Pooch Patricia is first seen at Wayne's graduation along with Will. She was happily applauding for him and came onto the stage to give him a hug and kiss. After the graduation party, the dogs headed back to their apartment to celebrate. While they were enjoying their home cooked dinner, Wayne told Patricia about how he's end the segregation and help so many foxes who are in need of help. Patricia promised she'll do everything she can to help her husband on his adventure. After Wayne saved Foxwood from certain death, he told Patricia about how he's hang out with him after work tomorrow. He also mentioned that his friendship with Foxwood may be Wayne's chance of ending the segregation once and for all. At first, Patricia was worried that Wayne might get killed, if he's caught hanging out with a fox. Wayne calmed his wife down and promised that he won't get himself and Foxwood hurt. She kissed her husband and trusted him that he'll end the segregation once and for all. The next week, Wayne was given time off from work and was able to spend more time with his family. During that time, Patricia came over to the castle to ask Matthew, if he can settle her family up with a new house in the Woodland Kingdom. At first, Matthew was unsure about that choice until Patricia said that she wanted Wayne and Will safe from Chief no matter what it takes. Matthew agreed to move Patricia, Wayne and Will into the Woodland Kingdom by sunrise, the next day. By sundown, Patricia began to pack her things and offered Wayne, a glass of lemonade. Eager to know why they're moving into the Woodland Kingdom, Patricia broke into tears and told Wayne, about her being threatened and that someone is planning to destroy Fox City. Before Patricia could tell who was threatening her, an unidentified gunmen snuck inside the house and planned to shoot Wayne, but Patricia pushed Wayne, out of the way and was shot and killed. Wayne believed that Matthew murdered Patricia but it was revealed that Chief murdered Patricia. Luckily, Patricia's death was avenged when Chief was arrested. Patricia can now rest in peace, knowing that her husband, son and friends are safe from Chief and his soldiers. The Black Lion Patricia appears in the cartoon series as a spirit along with Julianne, whom she became friends with. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Forest animals Category:Wooten characters Category:American characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Chefs Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Tritagonists